Glass Siren
Glass Siren (유리 사이렌) is a South Korean girl group under Hello! Project Fantasy under its division Hello! Project Fantasy National Acts. Members History Pre-debut History Prior to being announced in the group, member Emma Yoshida was a JYP Entertainment trainee from 2008 to 2014, when she had left the company she was scouted by Hello! Project Fantasy International Acts when she was shopping for her school clothes in Seoul. From 2008 to 2013, member Choi Eunju was an underground rapper who went by the name "NEW ERA GIRL". After being told to audition for some companies by her peers she auditioned for a total of 12 companies before being accepted into Hello! Project Fantasy International Acts in 2014 and has been training since. From 2009 to 2014, member Oh Jiwon was training under YG Entertainment but had left the company after 5 years of waiting to debut, and went out to seek a different chance to debut as an idol. In 2013, members Bae Chorom and Lee Siyeong auditioned for the company and were accepted as trainees in 2014. In late 2013, member Kim Yujin had entered a reality contest for a chance to debut as a soloist. In the shows final episode in June 2014, it was revealed that she had only made it in the 3rd place spot. Soon after leaving the show she was scouted by the company. In late 2015, member Imai Kazumi was scouted after her family had sent the company several of her dance videos. 2016: Debut with Masked Beauty, The Answer, Tears, Is It Summer?, Rise in Popularity In May, the Hello! Project Fantasy National Acts had announced that the group would be debuting their first girl group. The girl group would consist of 7 girls, all ranging from 23 years old to 16 years old. The group has been prepping for their debut since 2014. And the group will be active only in South Korea for the time being. From June 1 to June 7, the member teasers were uploaded, as well as the track list for the groups single and mini album. On July 1, it was announced from August to November, the group will be coming back with several songs. All the songs will be part of the groups Rookie Era. On July 7, the groups name was announced. They will start their promotions on August 1, 2016. On August 1, the group debuted released their 6 titled track Masked Beauty. The promoting song for the first half was 4-6-9 (LOVE.DREAMS.HAPPINESS) and on the 14 of August the promoting song was Unmyeong Bondeu. On Setember 20, the group came back after only a week of hiatus with the single album The Answer with the leading song being Click Click Woo. On October 1, it was announced that Lee Siyeong will be on a break until the 21 of October due to pulling a leg muscle. On October 10, the group came back again with two new promoting songs from the mini album Tears. The first half of promotions would be promoted with the song Farewell, and the second half being promoted with Divine ~Smling Through my Tears~. Both songs met moderate success. On November 1, the group came back with their last promotions for the year with the mini album Is It Summer? with the promoting single being Bright and Warm, Dark and Cold. On November 10, during a mini fan meet, the group promised if their single brough the into the 100,000 sales they would perform all of their songs in reverse. They started to gain an international following after a fancam was uploaded of all the song being danced in reverse, the video soon reached up to 1,000,000 million views in less then 24 hours. 2017: The Ancient Tetralogy Series "Part 1" On January 3, it was announced that the group will be coming back on February 7, with a mini album. Along with the release of a mini album. It was also revealed that the ones who helped make the album are the same ones who made BTS's "Most Beautiful Moment in Life trilogy". Glass Siren will have a four part series, and 2 completion albums. The theme for the Tetralogy will be Greek Mythology. On January 4, along with the group teasers, it was announced that the group will be coming back with two leading songs for their first album of the year, one will be promoted all of February, and one will be promoted all April. Solo Teasers= *2017.01.05 Teaser 1 "Lee Siyeong" *2017.01.08 Teaser 2 "Imai Kazumi" *2017.01.11 Teaser 3 "Kim Yujin" *2017.01.14 Teaser 4 "Oh Jiwon" *2017.01.17 Teaser 5 "Emma Yoshida" *2017.01.20 Teaser 6 "Choi Eunju" *2017.01.23 Teaser 7 "Bae Chorom" |-|Group Teasers= *2017.01.04 Group Teaser 1 "Next Up" *2017.01.07 Group Teaser 2 "The Walk Forward" *2017.01.10 Group Teaser 3 "Commander" *2017.01.13 Group Teaser 4 "U" *2016.01.16 Group Teaser 5 "Locked" |-|MV Teasers= TBA Discography '---' indicate that they did not chart or was not released on that region. ;Singles ;Mini Albums ;Single Albums ;Other Charted Songs Music Videos Shows Featured In 2016 Shows= *2016.08.11 Weekly Idol *2016.08.14 A New House For Me - Kim Yujin, Bae Chorom *2016.08.20 Saturday Night Live Korea - Kim Yujin, Choi Eunju, Lee Siyeong *2016.08.30 After School Club *2016.09.20 After School Club *2016.10.13 Weekly Idol - Kim Yujin, Imai Kazumi, Choi Eunju, Oh Jiwon, Emma Yoshida, and Bae Chorom *2016.10.22 Knowing Bros - Choi Eunju and Oh Jiwon *2016.11.02 Gag Concert - Emma Yoshida and Lee Siyeong *2016.11.08 Hit the Stage - Imai Kazumi |-|2017 Shows= *2017.01.09 Non-Summit - Imai Kazumi, and Emma Yoshida *2017.01.11 Gag Concert - Oh Jiwon TV/Music Shows Series Note: this section includes shows and music shows that selected members are apart of for more then one episode *- Present The Show - Emma Yoshida (as a Selected Host) *- Present Show! Music Core - Oh Jiwon (as a Selected Host) *- 2016.12.02 Glass Cove "Journey to Debut" *- Present After School Club - Emma Yoshida (as a Selected Host) *- 2016.10.16 King of Mask Singer - Kim Yujin (as hidden singer "Mystic Princess") Sub Units * 2016-Present VOCAL + - Kim Yujin, Emma Yoshida, Lee Siyeong * 2016-Present Thre3 Part - Kim Yujin, Imai Kazumi, Choi Eunju * 2016-Present NUVA U - Oh Jiwon, Emma Yoshida, Bae Chorom Awards Nominations 'Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards' 'Golden Disk Awards (GDA)' 'Mnet Asian Music Awards (MAMA)' 'Melon Music Awards (MMA)' 'Seoul Music Awards (SMA)' Trivia *They are the Acts first girl group. * They have been prepping to debut since 2014.